Fushigi Yūgi: Dragon's Lullaby
by Hallee
Summary: Kōnan and Kutō are at war – but their Priestesses are friends. After a visit to the National Library and two nosy classmates, Akiko Kitakawa sees her life upturned and her hopes restored by an adventure, filled with dangers of the heart, body and mind. Just when she thought she had everything figured out, it all comes crashing down. {Eventual AU} Details inside.
1. Two nosy friends and a Man-eating book

**Why hello readers. I feel that there are not many Fushigi Yûgi OC stories out there, so... yeah. I decided to post this and see where it goes. I don't have anything planned out yet, except the OC. I'll have to work on that later, which probably means after I post the first chapter it may take a few days to post the second one.**

 **Just a warning, I might change some things concerning character background (but none of the main ones) and universe rules, though they are not "big deals", hopefully. This,** **aside from the changes my OC will automatically cause on the course of events, obviously.**

 **And since I couldn't find any exact references (I'm searching though), I will set this in 1992.**

 **Here is the first chapter. Like you will probably notice there are some details that change: instead of being in the row in front of the door, they are near the shelves on the right side. But they are really small details.**

 **If you see any mistakes, let me know.**

 **Warning: W** **hen you see this** " _Insert Text Here_ " **as the OC's speech, it means she is mouthing it and gesturing it in sign language at the same time. If she is only mouthing the words, it will be mentioned and the same goes for her only gesturing (in sign language or other type).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yûgi or any of its original characters and plot, Watase Yuu does. I am not making any profit out of this story, I write it only for entertainment.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Two nosy friends and a Man-eating book**

Sitting on a bench at the entrance, a strawberry-blonde girl observed the people filing in and out of the National Library.

Workers, researchers, curious minds, but mostly students came in every day, more so for the last few weeks.

Admission exams were coming up. Some students sought to study within the calm environment, standard for all libraries. Others came for references and books, taking them home to revise materials in their own comfort zone.

She on the other hand, had finished studying for her admission exams yesterday. Her good grades didn't come easy to her. She always had to work _hard_ and didn't have the luxury of slacking around. Thus, she'd had no quarrels with studying beforehand, so the last months would be free to revise and relax. It would do her or her grades no good, to take her exams with a cape of stress covering her shoulders.

Now, on this beautiful Friday afternoon, she was going to give herself a break. She would spend the weekend with Aunt Yōko, in the countryside.

This morning she had prepared her backpack – well, her mum had – and taken it to school with her. Once classes were over, she had made haste to the National Library, wanting to say goodbye to her father.

Kitakawa Kyōsuke, her father, was the head of the library department working with Classic European Literature.

Researcher and translator of scrolls, books, parchments and other pieces of old texts related to the development of Literature in Europe, her father all but lived inside the library's walls. Either that or he was travelling somewhere to personally acquire new items for the library's collection. He'd always said they were too important, too valuable to put in the hands of others.

Needless to say he was rarely home.

And they might have their differences, but she loved him all the same.

What scarce free time he had, he would spend it with her and her mother. Despite being a workaholic, not once had he forgotten about a special event. He had always been home for Christmas and had been there for her family when needed.

Plus, sometimes he would take her and her mother with him on his work trips, resulting in her having seen almost all Europe.

She had been waiting for him for twenty minutes. If he didn't show up, she'd have to leave without goodbyes, or she'd miss the train.

A high-pitched whine stabbed through her musings like a sharp knife, startling her.

"Hey, it was a joke! Say something!"

Snapping her head towards the direction it had come from, she watched as her friends waltzed through the library doors.

Yūki Miaka was, as per usual, being her loud self. She was following her childhood best friend Hongō Yui. The latter ignored her, even if she appeared to be amused by the other girl.

Being seventeen years-old, Akiko was two year older than her them. But since she was a couple of years behind due to health issues, she had been in Yui and Miaka's class for several years.

Yui was about to head towards the front desk, but she halted, turning in the direction of the bench the girl sat on. In fact, the girl realised that Yui had turned to her. An instant smile stretched its way along Akiko's red lips.

"Kiko-chan!" Yui greeted the girl, grinning back, and in the process leading Miaka's attention to the other girl as well.

Akiko waved at both of them while they approached her, bowing her head.

Miaka fixed her with a questioning look. "Kiko-chan, what are you still doing here? I thought you had a train to catch."

" _I came to say goodbye to father. But he's a wee bit late,_ " Akiko explained, with a sheepish half-smile.

Yui and Miaka nodded in understanding.

"Aunt Yōko was your nanny for a few years, wasn't she?" Miaka remembered.

Akiko confirmed with a nostalgic smile, cobalt eyes shining. " _I miss her._ "

"That's fantastic Kiko-chan. I hope you have a nice time!" Yui wished and stole a glance at her wrist watch. "I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go in and return a book, even borrow a couple more."

She side-glanced at Miaka, leaning forward in mock conspiracy. "Someone here needs to study hard if they want to pass," Yui whispered.

Miaka huffed an indignant pout but didn't protest, causing Akiko to chuckle silently.

Yui bowed and strode to the front desk. Miaka and Akiko watched after her, while she spoke to Mrs. Wu.

"Hey!" Miaka's yell had Akiko turn to her again. She found her pointing her finger at the vending machine across the room, in a secluded area. "There's a juice machine here!" She cheered.

 _There's a vending machine everywhere now a days, Miaka._ Akiko thought with a smirk.

"Kiko-chan I'm getting a drink, do you want something?" Miaka offered.

The latter shook her head and surveyed the scene as Miaka hurried to the machine.

Lifting her wrist, she noticed it had been another ten minutes, and her dad was nowhere to be seen.

She had the train in thirty minutes, and it would take her at least that time to reach the station on foot.

 _Seems I'm in for some exercise. Urgh._

"Miaka?" Yui's voice rang on the other side of the entrance hall.

Akiko lifted her eyes, in time to see Yui disappearing around the corner leading to the Restricted Section.

 _What in the world is Yui doing? No one_ _is allowed_ _in there except library employees!_

Her eyes peeped at Mrs. Wu who was whistling, eyes glued to the computer screen in front of her. Akiko sprang up and sprinted across the room, trudging up the stairs with her bags all dangling in the air.

Reaching the ajar door, Akiko heard both girls talking in a hushed tone. She couldn't decipher what they were saying.

Bursting inside, Akiko roamed along the rows of shelves in the dim lit room.

Miaka and Yui sat on the farthest row from the door to the right. A red, old-looking tome rested in their hands.

Akiko banged her hand on the shelf to her left, making her presence known.

Her startled friends lifted their heads to her.

" _Are you mad? You are not allowed in here. Out, both of you. Before you get yourselves into trouble!_ " The girl gestured.

Miaka was quick to shake her head. "No wait, Kiko-chan you don't understand! Th-there was a bird, a huge red bird, and it came in here, I saw it! And-and then this book fell off the shelf on its own, and Yui-chan was going to see what it was about. It's this weird Chinese book named –"

" _Universe of the Four Gods._ " Akiko interrupted Miaka's frantic gesture-filled ranting. Miaka closed her gaping mouth, while Yui nodded at her. " _I have seen the book before. When I was younger, I sneaked in here and came across that book. But I never touched it,_ " Akiko answered her unspoken question.

"Oh." Miaka's shoulders hunched down. "So you believe me?!" She added, perking up.

Ignoring Miaka, Akiko proceeded to give Yui a questioning look. She would tell her exactly what had happened. Akiko didn't want to hurt Miaka's feelings by being blunt.

Yui's eyes flickered to Miaka, before returning to Akiko. "I didn't see anything," She stated. "But this book _was_ on the floor, so I was going to take a look at it." She insisted, waving the book in the air.

" _Maybe_ _you imagined it, Miaka,_ " Akiko suggested. " _It's impossible for a bird to get in here, let alone a huge, red one._ "

It was irrational to even consider otherwise. If a big red bird had come into the library, it wouldn't have passed unnoticed. Nor had it any way of opening a closed door.

"I did not!" Miaka protested. "Please, Kiko-chan, you have to believe me, why would I make it up?" Miaka wielded a pair of big, pleading eyes.

"Miaka's right, she doesn't have the brain to make up something like this," Yui half-joked.

"Oi!" Miaka punched Yui on the shoulder.

Akiko ignored their antics and narrowed her eyes, pinning the girls with a glare that said they were nuts. Sure, Yui had a good point, but it was still unlikely.

Even so, she joined them.

She lowered herself to the floor, next to Yui, extending her hand.

Catching up, Yui handed over the book to the older girl. Raising it to eye level, Akiko squinted as she prodded the book.

It smelt of used, mold-filled parchment, at least a couple of centuries old. The scrapes were rough under the skin of her fingers.

The yellow, once-upon-a-time-white spine was dented from top to bottom and the red ink had begun to fade.

Akiko returned it to Yui who flipped open the first page.

"It says it's an ancient Chinese novel." She breathed.

"Chinese novel?" Miaka echoed.

"And thus, the girl of legend opened the door to another world..." Yui read.

Miaka gasped as she jabbed her finger at a portrait of a giant bird. A hybrid of phoenix and peacock look-alike, Akiko would guess. "This... this is the bird I saw before!"

The strawberry-blonde tapped on the rest of the text, requesting Yui to continue.

"This is the story of a young girl who single-handedly gathered the Seven Stars of Suzaku, and gained the power to make all her dreams come true. The story itself is an incantation and whoever reads it gains the main character's power, to have their wishes granted. This is because, once they turn the first page, the story will become real and begin." Yui finished in a whisper.

A few silent seconds stretched for what felt like hours. The two younger girls had a dazed fog clouding their eyes and gaping mouths. The oldest scowled sceptically at the object.

Yui raised her head and alternated her stare between Miaka and Akiko, lingering over the first girl. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Miaka blinked stupidly. "If you can't understand it, how will I?"

Yui shifted her gaze onto the shorter girl.

Akiko rolled her eyes. " _Exactly what you read,_ " She deadpanned like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So does this mean we'll get the main character's power... or whatever?" Yui dragged her words, sounding sceptical herself.

" _No!_ " If Akiko had a voice, she would have sounded utterly exasperated. " _It's a story, good heavens. It's_ _just_ _meant to be fun._ "

Even as she spoke those words, a glaring crimson light shot from the book, causing Akiko to shut her eyes.

Yui thrusted the tome away as if it were liquid lava and scream.

The whole room felt on the verge of collapsing and next thing Akiko knew, the floor had fled from under her feet.

For some reason, it wasn't as scary as it should have been. Warmth spread along her chest, unclenching the bony fingers of fear that had clutched her heart. There was stillness, peace she dare say, cleansing her, making her skin tingle.

Was this how falling to your death felt like?

She had expected breathtaking panic, blood freezing despair.

Akiko fluttered her eyes open, to see herself falling through a red lit universe, full of stars. Bending her head, her cobalt blue eyes met a baby blue light enveloping her like a strong armor.

Keeping her safe from harm.

Her eyelids became heavier, as she found herself drifting off into the blackness. She could no longer hear Miaka or Yui. She heard nothing except fierce bird screeches clashing with what sounded like dragon roars.

 _Like standing on the sidelines of a raging battle._

Yet to her ears, it was like a soothing lullaby.

Akiko was sure she could fall asleep, and not wake up... ever again.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I now have to plan my next steps, but I sort of know what I want to do.**

 **Leave me your comments, opinions, suggestions, concerns. Feel free to PM me.**

 **I do have a small request. This fic is not BETA'd, so you if you know someone or if you'd like to do it, feel free to tell me. I'd appreciate it greatly!**

 **See you next time.**

 **\- Hallee xoxo**


	2. Omake 1

**_Omake_** **1: In which Akiko is not a mute and Mrs. Wu was a bad cast choice.**

A few silent seconds stretched for what felt like hours. The two younger girls had a dazed fog clouding their eyes, and gaping mouths. The oldest scowled sceptically at the object.

"Miss Kitakawa, your father is looking all over for you!" Mrs. Wu's voice floated in, followed by her footsteps and her person rounding into their row.

She paused when she saw the book in Yui's hands, her face reddening. "What do you three think you are doing?!" She launched forward and ripped the Universe of the Four Gods out of poor Yui's innocent hands, the book flapping open.

When Mrs. Wu took a large step back, a bright red light shot out and then _poof_. The tome fell closed on the floor with a thud. All that was left of Mrs. Wu was the spot she'd been standing on.

"CUUUUT! CUT, CUT CUT!"

There was a frenetic bustling as the frightened crew prepared another clean take.

Hallee stomped in their direction, fuming. She halted by the book and threw it a murderous glare before her face relaxed and she took a deep breath. So calm, no one would have guessed she'd been berserk a previous second.

"I. Cannot. Believe this," she whispered with her eyes closed, and everyone could tell she was reigning it in. "It's the third bloody time! She wasn't supposed to be here, how many times must I repeat myself!"

The Zen moment didn't last long.

Hallee's face broke into perpetual exasperation. She pulled on her own (already dishevelled) hair, looking like she wanted to melt deep into the ground.

Akiko cleared her throat, breaking the stupor surrounding them. "So... what now? Do you get her out, or...?"

Hallee, who seemed to have dived inside her musings, blinked twice and regarded Akiko with blank eyes. "Not a chance. I'm not summoning Taiitsukun again, that old sage will skin me alive. No! Let the woman stew for a bit," an evil smirk tugged on her lips. "She needs excitement in her life. All the library mould and cat-sand dust is clogging up her brain."

The demonic author swiped the Chinese novel up and shoved it back in its shelf, a lot more forceful than necessary. " _You!_ " She snapped at one of the unsuspecting interns. "Be sure to go and feed Mrs. Wu's cats. I don't wanna get sued."

"And you!" Some other intern stiffened in terror. "Put on a wig and get behind the library reception. I'm renaming you Mrs. Wu 2.0."

Hallee flung her hands in a rolling motion. "EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR PLACES. AGAIN, PEOPLE, AGAIN," she hollered, disappearing into the shadows behind the shelves.

Akiko sighed, got up and channelled her mute character. She waved a silent goodbye at Yui and Miaka (who had never left their slouched positions on the dirty floor), walking out the door. A single chanting thought in her mind.

 _I don't get paid enough for this… Well, I don't get paid at all._


	3. Chinese acrobats don't have sharp swords

**Hello again, I'm back!**

 **First of all I'd like to thank the two reviewers** Miaka **and** memoriesofkagome **. Thanks for your words of encouragement! Also, thank you for the alerts on the story** memoriesofkagome **and** Emione147 **.**

 **Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read the first chapter.**

 **Now, like I said, I am still working on the ideas of the story, although I already have the outline. This, because I kind of made the impulsive decision of posting this as soon as the idea came to me.**

 **I am still unsure if I will add a Prologue or not.**

 **This chapter was meant to have more content, not just this, but I feared it would be too long and since it has been a while since I've posted the first chapter, I wanted to put something out there. Thus, I decided to part it in two, maybe even three.**

 **Anyway, I'll shut up now.**

 **On to the chapter. Please forgive any mistakes you find, and point them out if you will.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yûgi or any of its original characters and plot, Watase Yuu does. I am not making any profit out of this story, I write it purely for entertainment.**

 **Good eading!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: Chinese acrobats don't have sharp swords**

"...iko..."

"...chan..."

Voices echoed her name; or so she supposed.

Her senses were stirring awake, but everything sounded like nonsensical mumbles. Her muscles ached and something was digging into her skin. Her eyelids felt weight down, as though Miaka were sitting on them. A dull, throbbing pain crippled her head. Akiko was certain it would become a vicious headache later on.

She forced herself to emerge from the heavy daze.

"Kiko-chan please wake up!" Miaka's all too familiar loud voice pleaded, as a shake rippled through Akiko's body.

Akiko blinked her eyes open, but squeezed them tight a beat later when hot light greeted her with a blinding glare.

What had happened to the dim glow that used to illuminate the Restricted Section?

Trying a second time, Akiko's blurred eyesight steadied and adjusted to the brightness. In place of the library ceiling, a clear blue sky smiled down at her.

Two distorted shapes hovering over her, morphed into the distinct forms of Yui and Miaka.

"You're awake!" Yui's face beamed down at her. "We were scared for you."

"Do you feel okay?" Miaka poked Akiko's cheek.

Akiko nodded, as the other girls heaved her into a standing position. Her stiff legs buckled, so she clung to the younger girls for support.

Hanging her head, her blue eyes spotted her backpack abandoned on the dirt. Her purse still dangled from across her shoulders, resting against her hip, though she couldn't see her school folder anywhere.

Reaching for her bag, the memory knocked on the door of her mind. _That's right; I dropped the school bag near the shelf._ _Wait. When did we get outside?_

" _I had the oddest dream,_ " the older girl's features welcomed a crease on her forehead and a downturn of her lips. " _We were in the library and there was this book tha—_ "

Yui's hands closed around her shoulders and spun the much shorter girl around, making her face the landscape.

Akiko's jaw slackened and her eyes bugged out of their sockets.

They were no longer in the National Library.

"Where are we...?" Yui asked the million dollar question.

Miaka clutched to Yui's arm for dear life. "Yui..." her frightened voice seemed to beg for the blonde girl to solve this, whatever the problem was.

Akiko canvassed the vast field ahead of them.

Rocky land covered miles of bumpy-looking ground, as far as the eye could see. There were very few trees, some bushes, but no people around.

Akiko felt, for the first time, the dryness of the air expanding in her lungs, and how her clothes glued to her skin. Raising her fingers, she brushed them along her neck. _Sticky… sweaty…_

 _Summer_ weather!

 _Impossible, we're in Spring!_

What was going on? Where were they? Was she dreaming? _It doesn't feel like a dream. It's too vivid._

Maybe... they had been kidnapped!

And... perhaps they were no longer in Japan...?

No! That was unthinkable. Had she hit her head somewhere? How could have anyone taken them unseen?

An itchy feeling tickled the pit of her stomach, but she scratched it away.

 _Don't panic. If you can't stay calm, you won't be able to think._

No doubt three unconscious young girls being carried away would have called someone's attention.

And if not... where were their kidnappers?

Would someone be coming for them?

Fear crept up on her, as panic persisted in showing its ugly head. Her rational senses were working at the speed of light to find some explanation. And coming up with nothing.

None of this made sense. Something was _wrong_.

But what —

A pained grunt resounded to her side, where Yui's elbow was unceremoniously shoved into Miaka's head.

Yui was checking the other girl's reaction, a pensive expression on her face. "Does it hurt?"

Miaka fumed and punched Yui. "Of course it hurts!" Miaka shouted, face red like a lobster.

"Ow, ow, ow, it does hurt, too much to be a dream," Yui agreed, massaging her aching arm.

Miaka stepped forward as she whined, "whether it's a dream or not... there are no cheeseburgers... and no nut raisin topped ice creeeeeam!"

"Is that the only thing you worry about?!" Yui screeched and Akiko face-palmed, shaking her head.

"No Omuraan's on 2nd Street!" the redhead distressed once more.

The strawberry-blonde girl glanced at Yui from the corner of her eyes, only to find her restrained by a tall man.

Before she could react, a monstrous arm encased itself around her neck, keeping her trapped.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, her brain going into overdrive. _We_ were _kidnapped_ _after all_. And now they had come to hurt them.

Acting on a reflex, Akiko tried writhing herself from the man's iron grip, but to no avail.

Whoever was the owner of the foul smell assaulting her nostrils possessed the double of her strength and height.

She yelled, but obviously no sound came, resulting in a scrappy throat.

For the first time in years, her lack of capacity to produce even the smallest sound had her feeling helpless.

And she hated feeling helpless.

When her blue eyes fell on the huge, _sharp_ sword resting on his left shoulder, her breath joined the rampant speed of her heart.

Akiko squinted at the weapon and the way the brute held it. With great dismay, she suspected it was a very real sword.

 _Why in the world does he have a sword?!_ She mentally cried out in hysteria, struggling against the man's grip once again.

Miaka chose that moment to come back to reality, from her food induced distress.

"What will we do?" Miaka wailed. She chose that moment to come back to reality, from her food induced distress and spun on her heel, to face them.

A loud gasp escaped her lips, as her eyes absorbed the scene

"Yui-chan! Kiko-chan!" she cried, the fear Akiko felt, reflected on her face.

"These ones are real prizes!" The armed man cheered, bringing his head – and thus his stench – closer to Akiko's nose. "We should get a good price when we sell them," both men howled with laughter.

 _Sell us?!_ _So they are human traffickers. Fantastic,_ _just_ _fantastic!_

Her brain scrambled for a solution, her eyes darting everywhere, in search of an escape route.

It didn't help that the throbbing in her head had grown into a painful stabbing against her skull. She wanted to yell at Miaka to run and get help, instead of standing dumbly on the spot.

"Who are these guys?" the redhead mumbled. She seemed confused for a couple of moments before her lips formed an 'o' shape. "Are you Chinese Acrobats?" Miaka deadpanned.

And in a moment of exasperation, Akiko rather take the man's sword and jab herself over and over, than having to witness Yūki's ignorance.

 _Chinese acrobats_ don't have _sharp swords!_

"You _moron_! We're slave traders!" the one holding her barked.

"What?!" Miaka squawked, clapping her hands against her mouth.

 _Slave_. Traders.

Things made less and less sense in her mind. Unfortunately, right now was not the time to piece the puzzle together.

"Well? Surprised, aren't you –" Yui's captor began, but he's smug expression was wiped off by Miaka's battle cry, as she tackled him.

Realising the chaos that no doubt was about to commence, Akiko seized the chance. She thrashed about, managing to head butt her captor and free herself.

"You little _—_ I'll teach you a lesson," he snarled from behind her.

Akiko whirled around to defend herself, only for her face to meet the back of his ringed hand, in full force. Her head snapped to one side, stumbling back. She tripped and fell sprawled on the dirt.

Black spots danced in front of her vision and her right cheek stung. She felt something warm and wet sliding its way down.

Fighting through the momentary fog, the girl sat up as a sword was brandished over her.

Not being fast enough to dodge, Akiko scrunched her eyes shut and wrapped her arms over her head, in a useless shield.

Yet, no blow came.

"Stop it," a grim voice cut over the disarray, bringing with it complete silence.

Peering through her arms, which she held in front of her face, Akiko gasped, bewildered.

The bandit was held back, arm twisted behind his back, and his sword dumped a few inches away from him.

And keeping him in place was a tall handsome boy, who couldn't be older than eighteen.

His face was as serious as his voice. However, his casual posture resembled someone who had interrupted a conversation about the weather and nothing more.

Over the momentary relief and surprise, her brain finally caught up with the picture in front of her.

 _Good heavens, what are they_ wearing _?!_

"Ow! Why you…!" Chinese acrobat number one gritted his teeth in pain.

Movement caught her attention and then, everything happened too fast.

Chinese acrobat number two lurched for the boy, who buried his elbow into the man's face.

Kicking, punching and dodging them with graceful easiness, the boy resembled a dancer. A dancer beating the living daylights out of the thugs.

Mind spinning, she shortly caught Miaka and Yui's forms gawking at the spectacle.

Akiko almost choked on her own breath, as her eyes landed on the glowing crimson character… in the middle of the boy's forehead.

"Ooow, my arm, my arm!" acrobat number one moaned, cradling his likely broken arm.

"Boss!" pathetic acrobat number two whimpered, struggling to pick himself up.

In no time, the bandits understood they were fighting a losing battle and skedaddled.

"Run for it!" she heard a faint yell, as the shapes of the thugs disappeared from her sight.

Facing her, the boy's lips pulled into a kind smile, and his tall legs shortened the distance between them. He sank to his haunches, his hand reaching for her bruised cheek, without touching it.

"Are you all right?" he asked, the smile never faltering. "You should get that cleaned up"

Akiko was sure she looked as amazed as she felt, barely managing a nod.

"Kiko-chan!" Miaka called out, hurrying over with Yui in toe.

Confirming she was all right, the stranger made sure her friends were okay too.

"Thank you so much!" Yui breathed.

If the look on their faces said anything, the other girls were every bit stunned as Akiko was. He had displayed an incredible skill in martial arts, with seemingly no amount of struggle at all.

They were complete strangers and he had risked himself to save their lives.

 _Her_ life.

He held out his hand between them. "If you're thankful, you should give me some money," the boy suggested, his smile morphing into an audacious one.

Aaaand he hadn't saved them out of the goodness of his heart.

"Huh?!" Akiko heard from her left.

"By 'huh', I take it you girls don't have any money," he accused, looking a little annoyed. "Ladies, money makes the world go round."

Scolding them, he rose to his feet. "Why'd I waste my time saving girls who don't have any money?" the boy wondered, now sounding like he was admonishing himself.

Turning on his heel, he walked away, without another glance back.

Leaping up, Yui bristled and stomped after him. "No one asked you to save us!" she huffed.

"I may have a little..." Miaka offered, as one of her hands disappeared inside her uniform pocket, fishing for something.

Scrambling to her feet, Akiko kind of stumbled towards Yui.

"I hate poor people! Bye!" the boy waved.

 _Why, that little greedy —_

"Hey, wait! Where are we?!" Yui demanded, preventing Akiko from diving into an affronted mental rant.

Akiko halted half way and her heart froze when a bright red light _—_ the same light from before _—_ , engulfed Yui.

The blonde girl swirled round, face crumpled with panic, her eyes locking with the older girl's.

"Akiko!" Yui's voice sounded far away, and like that, she completely vanished, leaving a static Akiko in her wake.

She blinked twice.

 _What has happened?_

Yui had evaporated into thin air, which was impossible!

Perhaps this _was_ a dream, and she was back in the library, in some sort of coma.

Good heavens, what if she was dead?! She recalled thinking it when she was falling through the stars… that warm blue light… she had never felt so safe before. But that seemed so far away… like a long lost dream.

Logically, the soreness and sharp pain stretching along her body, were too lucid to be a product of her subconscious.

But logic also prevented her from consider any other ludicrous option.

Her body frozen, she squeezed her eyes tight, willing herself awake.

 _Snap out of it, come on! Wake up!_ For added effect, her stiff hand pinched her own thigh.

When her eyes fluttered open, she was rooted to the same place, Yui still gone.

Not only did she have a sore cheek, she had now gained a bruised thigh to go with it.

"Okay!" Miaka's cheerful tone was restored. "This should cover _—_ " she paused. "Kiko-chan? Where's Yui?" Miaka wondered, noticing her other friend's sudden disappearance.

Footsteps indicated Miaka was up and walking. Her body materialised in front of Akiko, a couple of seconds later. Miaka grabbed her shoulders and gave the shorter girl a fierce shake.

She kept asking her a bunch of discernible questions. Akiko stared wide-eyed at her friend, without any sign of acknowledgement.

It wasn't feasible in her busy brain.

The men had claimed to be slave traders.

They, along with the boy, had been wearing very strange clothes.

The boy's forehead had _lit_ _up_ with a Chinese character.

And now, Yui was gone, _faded_ after the same strange red light from the library emerged again.

Very deep in her mind, what Akiko would call a preposterous theory, began forming against all the scepticism she possessed.

No… it could not be possible…

 _We_ can't _be inside that book!_

Could they?

* * *

 **So there it is! Akiko is very sceptical and this event will definitely give her something to maul over.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Leave me your comments, opinions, suggestions, concerns; feel free to contact me.**

 **See you next time.**

 **\- Hallee xoxo**


	4. Omake 2

**_Omake_** **2: Why the world needs Tamahome and why demonic fanfic writers should avoid impulsiveness and spite (especially regarding old librarians).**

A sword was brandished above Akiko.

Not being fast enough to dodge, the girl scrunched her eyes shut and wrapped her shaking arms over her head, in a useless shield.

And the sword came down with sickening cracks and squishes.

The slave traders cackled and snatched the grieving Miaka and Yui, fleeing at lightning speed.

"CUUUT!" Hallee, the (self-entitled) demonic author, shrieked, springing up from her chair. Her body burnt in fury, clenched fists and flaring nostrils.

"What..." she began quietly, rotating slowly towards her crew, "... is _wrong_ with this scenario?"

When no one replied, Hallee took menacing steps forward. "Let me tell you: my OC is a pile of bleeding goo and broken bones, and Watase-sama's girls were kidnapped. Where the bloody hell IS TAMAHOME?"

The interns quaked in fear, cowering away from Hallee's wrath. Even the rest of the (accustomed) staff had inched far away. She paced back and forth, spewing 'lazy bastard', 'greedy cockroach' and a long string of unflattering names.

A trembling young woman stepped up, yet kept safe distance from the demon-boss. "W-we... I-I..."

"Well...?" Hallee prompted, crossing her arms.

"He, uh... hesonvacationwithmrswu," she blurted in a whimper, scurrying back to the clustered twack of petrified ducklings. She inhaled quick, sharp breaths before continuing. "He said that if Mrs. Wu gets to take a break, so does he. I quote 'Why am I always the salvation tribute? Not today. Hotohori can get his arse off his golden throne and volunteer'."

"Pray tell, why was I not informed of this _sooner_?" Was Hallee's deceptively soft response.

The young woman paled an almost blueish tone. "I tried," she squeaked. "B-but... y-you were fawning over Nuriko..."

An eerie silence ensued, all anger flushing out of Hallee. 'Oh...' she went stone-still.

"TAIITSUKUUUUUN."


	5. Out of the fire and into the frying pan

**Hi... *peeks***

 **Okay so first of all I am _so_ sorry for taking this long to post a new chapter! It's slightly longer than the previous ones, if that counts for anything. I really hope you are not disappointed. It doesn't have much of Tamahome, but has a nice Miaka-Kiko moment.**

 **I would like to give a great thanks to everyone who has favourited, alerted and/or reviewed! Also a thanks to everyone who reads this, regardless.**

 **I should let you know that I am mixing elements of the manga and anime! And I'll be using the Japanese names.**

 **Also: Even after I've read so many times and things about the Universe of the Four Gods, I am still so confused whether the book is a Japanese translation of the original or if it is** _ **the**_ **original Chinese one. If I understood correctly, it would be the Japanese translation in the anime and the Chinese original in the manga, yes? I'd like to ask, if someone knows for sure, please tell me, because this confusion is actually starting to graze on my damn nerves.**

 **I've edited some stuff in the 1** **st** **chapter: mainly Akiko's school abilities and I added something about her relationship with her father, just mentioning that they have some differences of opinion on some matters. I also changed Akiko's age from 16 to 17.**

 **Before you carry on, I'd like to say something. I don't have a defined pairing, because honestly there's plenty to choose from. And I can't really write the next chapter before I decide which pairing I'll write, because depending on it, I have different ways to go about it, in my mind. There is a couple I am particularly inclined to. So I'd like to ask _your_ opinions. I say right now that Tamahome is ouf of the question. I personally contemplated (and am inclined to) Nakago, Hotohori and Nuriko the most (in my opinion, the biggest challenges). Chichiri and Tasuki are also viable options. So are the twins _but_ I feel that Akiko would need an older, more mature person (my personal opinion though and _very_ debatable when it comes to Nuriko and Tasuki, just saying hehe). Chichiri is not someone I'd go as a first choice, but it's acceptable. And the problem with Tasuki, is that there exists a Tasuki/OC fanfiction already, that I've encountered, in which the OC is a mute as well. So I am a bit sceptical about making this OC/Tasuki. As I said I would like to take your opinions into consideration. Of course it doesn't necessarily mean I'll go with it, but it gives me more to ponder. Leave me a review with your preference or you can vote in the pole I will create (you can choose 2 people). (You are not obliged though)**

 **Okay! Enough with the massive author's note, here's the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yûgi or any of its original characters and plot, Watase-sama does. I am not making any profit out of this story, I write it only for entertainment.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: Out of the fire and into the frying pan**

 _Impossible. Impossible, impossible, impossible…_ Akiko chanted inside her head.

All her life she'd believed that something was real, only if there was irrefutable evidence. Or if she had witnessed it herself.

Now, as the truth smacked her across the face, she wasn't willing to acknowledge it.

The wheel of her thoughts spun so rapid, it was giving her whiplash. _What if,_ this was one of those historical reconstructions and what not?! That would explain – even as she revised her new theory, she realised how foolish it sounded.

Admitting that _magic_ was the answer to all the disaster that had occurred so far…

 _How can you deny it? After what happened right in front of your eyes!_ An ominous voice from deep within her, reasoned.

 _Urgh_ , magic _might_ indeed be the only explanation as to _how_ Yui was gone.

And how Akiko and Miaka were here – wherever _here_ was.

The parroting of screams yanked her away from her reflections. Worry over Miaka streamed through Akiko, rendering her body useful again.

Her eyes flew over the vicinity until she spotted Miaka, now at a good three metres elsewhere. Akiko's shoulders hunched a tiny bit, knowing Miaka was in no plain danger.

Miaka was instead, pacing a crater on the ground, flogging her arms in every direction extant. Hollering at the top of her lungs, "he took her! That – that _low life_ kidnapped Yui! What will we do, what will we do?!"

A sigh escaped Akiko's lips and she wiped a hand on her face. _Sweet, sweet patience._

She strolled over to Miaka and scrambled to catch her elbow, stopping her panicked tirade.

" _That boy did not kidnap Yui,_ " Akiko stated matter-of-factly.

Miaka pouted, though Akiko's firm statement seemed to ease her. "T-then, how – what – what happened to her?"

Akiko hesitated, and then drawing in a breath, she squared her shoulders.

" _The red light from the library… she disappeared in it, right after she sauntered after him. Right after she sauntered away from us…_ "

Miaka blinked. "Are you saying… we are _inside_ that book?!"

Akiko grimaced and bobbed her head, uncertain. " _It's… a possibility,_ " goodness, was she saying that out loud? " _Keyword_ possibility _! Let's not jump ahead of things!_ " she hastened to add, at Miaka's expression bordering between terrified and excited.

"So she's made it home!" The redhead looked relieved.

" _I imagine so –_ "

"What about us?" Miaka interrupted. "How will _we_ get home?"

Akiko scratched the back of her neck, averting her eyes. " _I'm… working on it,_ " then she looked back at Miaka and blew out a whoosh of air. " _Okay, I've got nothing,_ " she admitted.

Miaka cupped her chin as she probably thought things over. A few beats later and she clapped her hands together in front of their faces.

"I got it! We can follow the boy, ask for his help! He saved us once, who's to say he won't do it again?" She proposed with a triumphant air.

No.

No, no, no, has she mentioned no?

That was a terrible plan; they didn't know anything about anything and he would ask for money they did not have. Besides, what would they tell him?

Everything in her wanted to put a clamp on Miaka's solution. However, she would have to go along with it, because right now, they had nothing better. _She_ had nothing better.

Given the choice between encountering another pair of slave traders and venturing away to find a skilled martial artist, Akiko decided she much rather take her chances with the unknown Jet Li.

Assuming that magic _was_ involved, then Yui would have indeed returned home.

And Akiko would go back too.

* * *

After they had decided on a plan, Akiko and Miaka had trailed the lane of dirt and pebbles the boy had walked down. It had directed them to what Akiko had assumed to be the main road. From there, they had mounted on a passerby wagon and set off to find the mysterious boy.

Fifteen minutes later, had both teenagers reclining on a comfortable stack of yellow straw.

Akiko's short, fair legs stretched before her weaved at the ankles. Her hands hugged her backpack near her chest and her head was tilted back.

Miaka had her arms crossed behind her head, chin tipped skywards. Still, as Akiko skimmed the redhead's face, she noticed her friend wasn't _seeing_ the sky.

Akiko elbowed Miaka's arm and the other girl cocked her head toward her.

" _What is it?_ " Akiko inquired, shifting to tuck her legs under herself in a half-turned disposition.

Before Miaka had the chance to so much as breathe, Akiko jabbed a finger on her friend's forehead. " _Don't you dare act tough, missy!"_ Akiko warned, narrowing her eyes for emphasis.

Miaka exhaled, angling herself to be face-to-face with Akiko. "Do… do we _have_ to go home?" She pleaded, flourishing her big brown eyes.

Akiko scrunched up her face, flooded with confusion. " _What in the world do you mean?! Of course we must, it is_ home _, and we don't belong here!_ " She argued. " _What brought on this change of mind?_ "

Miaka's eyes flashed sideways then returned to Akiko. "Here there is no cram school, no stress, no anxiety and… no mother of mine pressuring me. You understand me, better than anyone," the burgundy haired girl confessed.

Akiko grimaced, shaking her head and ignoring Miaka's attempt to turn the conversation on her. " _That's not the_ real _reason…_ "

Miaka scowled, and then melted into a sad, abandoned puppy demeanour. She hesitated, but chose to continue. "The day before yesterday, I had a huge spat with my mum. She read my diary and I flipped. I have been working so hard to make her happy, by being accepted into Jonan. And she goes and breaks my trust like that. I said some nasty things to her. On the other hand, I regret it. After I promised to do everything for her happiness, I lashed my tongue at her. What a great daughter. How could I face her? I don't want to go home," she concluded, brows knotted together and lips pressed in a grim line.

The older girl eyeballed her friend, debating on what to tell her.

" _What your mother did,"_ she started, _"was wrong._ "

She inhaled a slow breath and her features softened; a small tug at the corner of her lips. " _But we all make mistakes. And that is a pretty common parent error. She did it out of love and concern for you, I'm sure. You both owe an apology to each other._ "

Even as Miaka went to interrupt, Akiko held her palm up, signaling she wasn't finished. " _You're also hell bent on_ _being accepted_ _into Jonan, as if it were the only way to make your mother happy. I recommend you tell her how_ unhappy _all the pressure makes you. The one thing that is bound to offer joy to your mother is your own happiness._ "

A few beats of great silence floated around them, and Miaka said nothing. She regarded Akiko with a seriousness that didn't suit her. As if she was considering the validity of her friend's advice and observations.

"So… we go home?" The younger girl voiced five more beats later.

" _We go home,_ " Akiko confirmed with determined hand gestures.

* * *

Following the first mature conversation Akiko and Miaka had shared in ages, the strawberry-blonde girl reclined back and dived into her own hurricane of musings.

The obvious first point depicted a trip down the rabbit hole.

Magic.

In her world, all proof to support its existence was debatable and circumstantial. So she had never bought an ounce of it.

What better way to be proven wrong than by being _devoured_ by a magical _library book_?

Given said book _was_ placed in a restricted section; for good motive, too. Though Akiko suspected no one was the wisest of the book's power. Otherwise why not destroy it? Why store it in a public library, for any rule-breaker to get their hands on?

Then as a continuing streak of dominoes, one more toppled over.

At the age of seven, she had gone snooping in the same section, discovering the book. The amount of effort she had put into climbing the shelf, in order to get it, astounded her even now.

She'd been so curious. _Too curious for my own good_. She had been a heartbeat away from opening it.

But as if all the world's luck had been bestowed upon her that day, her father had busted her.

What in heaven's name would have happened, had he not found her in time and prevented the reading of a cursed thing?

 _I'd be stuck here all alone_ , she pondered. _I'm not alone_ now.

Two more dominoes.

The language barrier was no problem. How they could all understand each other was beyond her wits. If she had to take a guess, she'd bet her socks on the magical part of this whole predicament.

 _At least we've gotten_ that _out of the way._

Next came the food and water.

In an ordinary situation, a river would suffice for water. As it was, Akiko had sighted the total number of zero rivers or bodies of water. Although Akiko didn't know where they were holed up in, she knew for certain it was no longer Japan. To further prove her right, as the wagon wheeled down the road, they came across a few men. They appeared to be farmers, but not modern ones. Their clothes, like the boy's, were outdated.

All this meant they had no usable money.

But then, if they managed to return home _before_ their bodies contemplated dehydration or starvation, they'd be peachy.

And this led to the Big Oh Oh.

How would they get home? If they'd gotten there by magic, magic would be the only solution.

Akiko theorised that Yui might have gone out of the book for ambling away from her friends. But Akiko had tailed her and nothing had happened. So it was doubtful.

Their best chance would be to find someone who could wield magic.

That plan alone staggered face-first into a couple more dominoes. The payment issue – unlikely anyone would do them any favours; and finding a person who wouldn't think they had tumbled straight out of the loony bin.

Right now, she fancied anything but an accusation of being some servant of a demon.

Her turmoil of thoughts was invaded and her attention dragged back to reality, by a fierce nudge on her shoulder.

"Look!" Miaka called, her index finger pointing somewhere past Akiko.

She snapped her head, tracking Miaka's finger, to behold the most jaw-dropping scenery, since she had landed in this place.

"I'm impressed!" Miaka breathed. "It's like something out of a film set."

"Resembles Ancient China..." Akiko mumbled, as the lines connected the dots. The book was Chinese and the first city they encountered, had the same low buildings, the same beautiful roofs. No cars in sight, no telephone booths. And from this point of view, she could admire what she was sure to be the home of someone important. Something in her heart trembled, when the fragile remnants of her scepticism were shattered into a million particles.

Maybe they had travelled back in time and space...

 _I never thought I'd be considering something like that_ , Akiko gave an inward disbelieving snort.

"And look!" Miaka clutched Akiko's head, guiding it in the opposite direction. "It's him! Victory!" She cheered.

Indeed, the boy's dark hair cruised through the crowd of foreign heads.

The girls leaped out of the moving wagon. "Oji-san, thank you!" Miaka called, and wasting no time, she yanked Akiko by the hand and the girls dashed down the staircase.

Reaching the bottom, they were swallowed by the fussing citizens.

The girls trekked their way through the mass of peddlers, carts and horses. Bypassed a few stray animals, entertainers and - holy cricket, was that an Elephant?!

Children ran wild and free, giggling and chasing one another.

Everyone seemed so happy and joyful - so full of life.

"Oh no," a loud voice whined, "we've lost him!"

What? No they couldn't have. Optimistic or not, fact was they'd never find him in the midst of these people. Not without an advantage view point.

"Wait, what is that lovely smell?" Akiko heard, as the pressure on her hand was relieved and Miaka merged with the blur of activity.

" _Miaka! Miaka what are you doing?!_ " Akiko cried, with no effect.

She raced to keep up, but Miaka had faded.

 _Like Yui. Oh no, what if she went back too? What if_ I _go back, and Miaka_ _is left_ _here?_ There had been no light though...

She gazed around, at a complete loss. _Now_ she was alone.

 _I have to find her!_

Akiko roamed forward, shooting her eyes at every detail, hoping to catch Miaka's unusual hair colour.

She tried flying under the radar as much as possible. Yet, for her everlasting discomfiture, Akiko perceived the odd looks, thrown at her from either sides of the busy street. The whispers and shameless stares seemed to trail her like a shadow.

Some kids fled from something, and she bee-lined her way around a corner, managing to avoid bumping into them.

Akiko didn't stop, resolute in finding her friend. And as a bonus, she could avoid the bustling. Minutes passed as she paced past streets with scattered people and rounded more corners.

Too late she realised she'd ended up in a knot of back routes.

 _I shouldn't be going this way..._ she glanced back over her shoulder and faced ahead again.

Mulling over her next move, Akiko weighed her options. She could back track her steps, or she could continue and find her way to the main street.

Deciding, she spun and headed the way she'd come. But faster than before, her brain clicked and took in the obstacle.

These narrow paths were very alike... which one had she taken?

 _I'm lost! Because I didn't need anything else._ _The day keeps on getting better and better..._ _Forward it is._ Akiko exhaled a hefty breath.

* * *

The strawberry-blonde girl hung her head to peek at her wrist watch. She had been trudging for fifteen minutes, in an aimless stroll. She hadn't encountered a single sign of life, for almost double of that time.

Frustration and fear were beginning to whisper in her ear, growing into a howl, the longer she found herself alone.

She'd entered a lane, which looked tornado-wrecked. A few dead leaves swirled past, as if welcoming her.

The one-story high buildings were a pile of dust and crumbled wood, with massive holes on the would-be walls and half-eaten roofs.

She rubbed her arms as she journeyed along doorways, most reduced to the threshold.

 _Another abandoned street, go figure_.

She skidded to a halt when she heard it; the noise. More of a hushed, excited murmuring. A dull thumping and the occasional indiscernible shout accompanied it.

 _It's coming from down there!_ Akiko marched away towards the sound. And as she was about to reach the end of the street, there was rustling in the background. She whipped round, her senses flared alert and she stiffened.

"Excuse me, d'you need help? You seem lost," a youthful boy, stood tall a good few metres far from her. His clothes were similar to the mystery boy's, though she couldn't help but notice how dirty they looked. His lips were divided by a toothy, friendly grin as he waited.

Akiko breathed a heavy sigh of relief and her muscles relaxed. Perhaps he was wandering in search of peace and quiet. Anyway, she would be okay now; she had found Main Street.

She shook her head, returning the smile.

"Are you alone?" He stepped forward.

Again, Akiko shook her head.

"D'you need help findin' anyone?" He offered, taking another step toward her.

It wasn't such a bad idea. It would be easier if a local aided her in locating Miaka. But to explain, she'd need to reveal her _condition_. Was he even capable of reading lips?

 _But you_ need _the help!_

She nodded and he was now at arm's length. " _That'd be great, please!_ " She mouthed.

His eyes bulged and he blinked at her. Then they narrowed, and his smile morphed into a wolfish side-grin. A grin that had her heart pounding in her ears, and her breath shallowing. "You're... a _mute_?" The boy chuckled almost incredulous. In that moment two other boys stalked out of a wrecked house. And a cackle next to her let her know there was another one.

 _Oh, boy... what a poor judgment of character, on my part._

Her brain didn't register their complexions, but the deviate expressions were firmly stamped on her mind.

One of the boys whistled. "Look. At. Her. She'll be worth a lot of gold. D'you reckon we can have some fun b'fore?" He faced Akiko. "Would you like to play with us, little one? We're _very_ nice fellas..." As he moved in her direction, Akiko didn't know what possessed her. Without considering the consequences or _anything_ at all, her body responded to the dread that twisted in her chest.

As the short girl twirled on her heels, her instinct ordered her to duck; thus enabling her to dodge a pair of meaty arms, that had swiped at her from behind. Being small had its perks. And she had always been a fast runner, for a girl with short legs.

"Oi!"

"Don't let'er escape!" Came their startled yells.

Her small feet scurried quick like a little mouse, crossing the end of the path and around the corner. Only to plow straight into a line of townspeople, as loud cheering and applauses now echoed in the air.

Akiko elbowed her way between the horde, earning disgruntled complaints, until her body popped out and blended with a troop of horses and armour-clad men.

Her ears were overridden with outraged grumbles and one collective gasp.

"Halt!" Someone clamored. If it was for her or the procession, she hadn't a clue.

Whichever good fortune was left, seemed to have deserted her for good, in the moment her right foot hooked onto something. Akiko tumbled, arms flailing to catch her balance. She managed to cling to silky fabric, before the sound of it tearing deafened her. Next thing Akiko knew, her face had encountered dirt.

A moment of ominous silence taunted them all. And finally, reality settled in, flanked by the sound of clanking metal.

" _Urgh…_ " Akiko croaked, untangling her limbs from her bags. She crawled to sit on her knees, golden fabric still clutched in her hand.

Her eyelashes fluttered at it, before Akiko chanced a glace up.

The girl was met with a bewildered stupor from the bystanders and grim-faced soldiers fixing their scowls on her.

From the edge of her right eye, the she noticed a static scarlet palanquin towering over her. With a golden roof that shone in the bright sun, and _torn_ golden stripes dangling from it. The inner enclosing curtains were a bright lilac, veiling the identity of its occupant. Only the person's embroidered crimson robes and white collar were visible. The frame in the shadows sat with dignity, but the head was tilted downward, silent and frozen. _Looking at me!_ Akiko fretted.

"Who are you?" A deep, smooth voice requested from amid the shade.

If Akiko was one to bet, she'd have said it was the emperor. It was only fitting. Her lips parted in awe. Should she answer? She didn't want to come off as impolite. _What can I say?_ In a whirlwind of musings, she couldn't for the life of her, find one to voice.

 _Gawking is not going to help you!_ Akiko scolded herself, snapping her mouth shut and tearing her gaze away, focusing it onward.

Immediately, she wished she hadn't. For her blue eyes had crossed, to survey the sharp point of a long blade grazing her nose.

Her breath hitched in her throat and she didn't so much as bat an eyelash. Akiko gulped down the coil of horror and squirmed backward, so that an inch separated her face from the bristling weapon. _Can the ground open and swallow me now?_

"The Emperor is addressing you, insolent girl!" The soldier wielding the sword bellowed. "How _dare_ you show such disrespect for His Highness?!" He thundered again. Retreating the sword, the soldier announced, "for your unforgiveable rudeness and insubordination, you shall be punished!"

The man raised the blade above her. "Hold still while I cut off your head!" He commanded.

 _Cut my_ head _off?!_ She squinted her eyes and held her hands up, in the same ridiculous attempt at protecting herself, which she had tried earlier that day.

And for the second time, a sword aimed its acute edges at her.

Unlike before, there was no one to save her.

More than ever, she wished to be _gone_ from this nightmare.

* * *

 **He. He. He. Soooo sorry about the cliffhanger... but like I mentioned above, I need to decide on the pairing first.**

 **How was it? Disappointing? Not so disappointing? Grace me with your comments, opinions, suggestions, concerns. Feel free to PM me.**

 **Don't forget to vote or review with your pairing choice! *saleswoman voice* Just kidding.**

 **I apologise for any mistakes. Despite having revised it countless times, things always slip past me. I'll correct as soon as possible, and if you see something, please do correct me.**

 **Catch you next chapter!**

 **\- Hallee xoxo**


	6. Omake 3

**_Omake_** **3: In which Akiko's luck takes as hard a tumble as she does. But in place of a golden stripe, a servant bears the brunt of it. And so does the entire procession. (Plus, Hallee isn't always a souless demon.)**

Frantic, Akiko elbowed her way between the horde, earning disgruntled complaints. Her body popped out and blended with a troop of horses and armour-clad men as she skidded to a stop beside a palanquin.

A collective gasp was overridden by outraged grumbles from the soldiers. "Halt!" Someone clamoured. If it was for her or the entourage, she hadn't a clue.

Akiko attempted to run in the direction contrary to that of the procession, instead smacking into one of the servants bearing the palanquin. The pair toppled down and the carriage swayed. There was a loud yelp from the depths of it, before it crashed into splinters and puffs of dust.

An ominous silence taunted them all, laughing at their misfortune (it was Taiitsukun). This time, there was no commanding screech while everyone glanced at their neighbour, horrified and confused.

Akiko chanced a glance up, and perused the crowd for her demonic author.

Hallee was frozen in her seat, wide-eyed and lips quivering. There was no anger in her eyes, only disbelieving shock and... Fear?

Well, that was new. The demon was scared?

"A-all the hard work..." she choked, "... down the gutter. My dearest Hotohori _crushed to death_. W-where am I going to find a new Emperor?!" Hallee fretted, clutching her head in hysterics. "The old sage is going to murder me; I shall never see the light of day again!"

The demon dashed to a corner, far from the chaotic disaster Akiko had unfortunately (and most definitely unintentionally) caused, a pitiful sob tearing her from throat.

Hallee cradled herself, bawling her eyes out untill her body went limp from dehydration and cold fear.

The demonic author would never have the chance to say it... but Akiko was pretty sure she was more than fired.


	7. My Emperor's prettier than you

**A/N: Well, hello…**

 **I want to apologise for not posting in a long time. I've been really,** _ **really**_ **busy. And as I mentioned before, I don't have many things planned for this story, I'm mainly going with the flow, so chapters are a bit hard to write when inspiration is on vacation. Also, I'm trying to stick in some character development for Akiko, although is slightly hard given the things I have pictured for this story so far. There are definitely some things regarding her being a mute, for example, but I don't see them as major (perhaps that's just me). I can only hope it is satisfactory for you. Sorry for making y'all wait, with a cliffhanger no less. I pray you're still out there *grins*.**

 **But hey… I'm back! *sings the Hallelujah***

 **I would like to previously apologise for the current situation: Most of what's to come is mainly how the** _ **manga**_ **/** _ **anime**_ **goes, with some changes due to Akiko's presence. Only further into the story (I'm not sure how many chapters) will things start becoming different. I ask for your patience and I hope you stick around regardless.**

 **As for the pairing… hm let's say I have decided to go with Nakago. I'm sorry for who was hoping to be Hotohori. I highly considered him and I also took another look at the chance of pairing Kiko with Chichiri. But ultimately, I've chosen Nakago, the handsome villain. I will work hard to do justice to his character and try to weasel my OC into his life in a realistic manner (oh, there's plenty of work ahead of me). If any of you have any suggestions, whether for this particular relationship or for plot in general, I'm all ears, PM me or leave a review.**

 **On another note, thank you so much for the follows/favourites and reviews! Thanks to all those who read this, nonetheless! It's all super lovely.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yûgi or any of its original characters and plot, Watase-sama does. I am not making any profit out of this story, I write it only for entertainment.**

 **Now, without further ado, onto the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: My Emperor's prettier than you**

"Akiko!" Miaka's voice ripped through the air as she tackled Akiko. Tamahome, who had followed her friend, fell onto the heap that was Akiko and Miaka.

" _Stop_!" The Emperor's command came too late as the soldier flung down the sword.

A red light burst out around them three and the sword's end clashed with the light and hurled the soldier back. Akiko shielded her squinting eyes, trying to differentiate her surroundings.

There was an uproar, soldiers running frantic, reaching for the Emperor's palanquin.

"Akiko! What's happening?" Miaka screamed.

When she turned to her friend, her blood ran cold. Tamahome was visible on the other side of Miaka's _translucent_ body.

She was disappearing.

The older girl swiped a desperate hand at Miaka's arm. To her utter shock, it glided right through as Miaka dissipated into nothing.

" _No! Miaka!_ "

No. No, no, _no_ , how did this happen, where did she go?!

 _Don't leave me!_ _Please –_

Another hush swept over everyone when, before Akiko's very own person, Miaka materialised, looking like she'd never gone anywhere.

"Woooah," chorused the soldiers, the townspeople _and_ Tamahome.

"Miaka… you…" Tamahome frowned at the redhead and exchanged a worried glance with Akiko.

"Oi! Guard!" The Emperor called.

"Your Highness?" A man mounting a horse answered.

"Arrest those girls and that boy, immediately," he bellowed.

Akiko whipped to her right, alarmed.

 _Uh-oh._

* * *

The strawberry-blonde poked Miaka's cheek in an attempt to wake the girl.

Her loud snores echoed around the dungeon cell, blended with Tamahome's complaining.

How was she sleeping at a time like this?

Akiko startled, scrambling back as Miaka leaped awake and latched herself to Tamahome.

"Are you all right?" Tamahome commented dryly, looking less than content that Miaka was clinging onto him for dear life.

Miaka gaped at him for a moment, then lunged back hollering 'pervert' and other colourful names.

"What?!" Tamahome exploded, "you're the one who grabbed _me_!"

Akiko pursed her lips to contain her laugh, wondering when Miaka would come down to earth.

The redhead halted, having the decency to appear ashamed. "Er, right." She looked around and her gaze fell on Akiko. Her face brightened and she seemed to swell in joy.

"Kiko-chaaaaaan!" Aware of her friend's next actions, Akiko dodged the imminent bear hug the other girl launched at her. Miaka huffed and composed herself, clearing her throat. "So, we were captured by those Kōnan soldiers, eh?"

Akiko almost banged her head on a dirty, brick wall. "Argh, are you still half-asleep? You seem pretty calm for someone who was just thrown into a dungeon!" Tamahome groaned, expressing her own thoughts.

Thank God she had been blessed with patience, otherwise only He'd know how Akiko might handle her friend.

The boy narrowed his eyes at the two girls in clear suspicion. "Beside, who the hell are you? What was that light you gave off?"

Oh, bad, this was bad.

Akiko sprang to action. She scooted closer to Miaka and shook her head in denial, hoping the message came across.

His lips puckered in a pout, "fine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

A warm hand squeezed her own, grabbing her attention. Miaka looked ready to cry, though Akiko didn't understand whether from happiness or sadness.

"Yui… she went back home…" Miaka muttered.

 _Perhaps_ _from both._

Relief warmed Akiko's chest, her eyes crinkling in a smile. " _That's great news!_ " she mouthed.

"Oh. Yui is the third girl, no?" asked Tamahome. The older girl confirmed, nodding.

"But… We didn't make it back, Kiko-chan," her friend half-sobbed.

Akiko's smiled slipped off, a frown replacing it. She pulled Miaka into a hug, battling her own tears of stress that threatened to surface.

"Don't cry. I'll find some way to get you girls back. Don't worry," he comforted, his kind smile gracing his cheeks.

Miaka perked up, hope shining in her eyes. "Really?"

"Of course, I was already paid for that," Tamahome smirked.

Miaka's face reddened to match her hair and she dropped her head low. "Idiot," she hissed.

Er, excuse her, had Akiko miss anything? Miaka was blushing as if –

Why, spectacular, Miaka had a crush on their savior!

Akiko struggled not to roll her eyes and disentangled herself from her friend. She offered Tamahome a thankful smile and a knowing smirk, and then crawled over to the cell bars.

"On top of everything, I'm still so hungry," Miaka whined.

Akiko fisted her plaits and smacked her forehead on a wooden bar, regretting it shortly after when her head throbbed in pain.

" _You are unbelievable!_ " She gestured, glaring at her friend.

Undeterred, the redhead pulled a face of ' _Eureka_ ' and rummaged in her uniform's pockets. She fished out two packets of bubblegum and waved them in front of Akiko's nose. "Want some?" she flashed a smug grin.

" _No!_ " Akiko threw her arms up in exasperation.

"Your loss," Miaka shrugged, popping one stripe of bubblegum in her mouth.

Akiko grimaced in disgust at Miaka's lack of manners.

"Hey, girl!" A guard yelled, sending Akiko scuttling away from the bars. "What did you put in your mouth? Show me!"

"Wham? Diz?" Miaka mumbled, mouthful, and blew a gum-baloon.

 _Smack!_

It exploded and slammed on Miaka's face, smearing it in blue, sticky chewing gum.

Miaka approached the wood bars and grinned. Her eyes were scrunched and her face twisted by a creepy smile.

"Get away that's disgusting!" The guard cried and then froze, seeming to absorb the information, one second too late. "Aaaaah, a ghost," he yelped, breaking into a run, only to collide straight into the opposite wall.

The keys bounced off and Tamahome caught them mid-air. "Yes!" He cheered.

Akiko succumbed to a fit of giggles, too preoccupied with Miaka's atrocious figure.

"Who was he calling a ghost?" She lifted a brow at Akiko and then her face turned to the blue-haired boy.

"That was quick thinking!" Tamahome appraised.

"You think so? Thanks!" Miaka let out a maniac laugh.

Tamahome screamed, "a – a monster! Akiko, help!" He shrieked, crashing into the wall behind him.

" _You're so ridiculous!_ " Akiko fell on her back and clutched her stomach, rolling on around in a fresh row of soundless laugh. Her breath was ragged and uneven as she struggled to retain oxygen in her lungs. Her face was boiling and she imagined she looked lobster-red.

"Huh, I'm surrounded by morons!" Miaka growled.

* * *

The three of them crept along the empty corridors, pricked ears and sharp eyes, alert for the wee bit of movement.

Tamahome stopped all of a sudden causing the two girls to smack into his broad back.

He twirled around, holding the other stripe of bubblegum as though it were a sacred object. He flashed a psychotic smile.

"Are you sure I can keep this incredible thing?" He leaned away. "No taking it back, you hear me?"

"What are you on about?" Miaka whisper-yelled. "You're so stingy about a piece of gum!"

Akiko let out a long-suffering sigh and peered around the curtains.

She gasped and backtracked, brandishing her arms in warning.

Miaka and Tamahome seized their bickering and rushed to find a hiding spot.

In all the chaos, the two idiots all but managed to bump against one another.

 _What a pair!_ Akiko yanked their wrists and shoved them inside a door.

When she tried to enter herself, she was flung back, as though blocked by an invisible shield, and landed on her butt.

"Kiko-chan, what are you doing? Get in!" Miaka hissed.

" _I can't_!" The shorter girl fussed. She lunged at the door again and her hands banged on an invisible barrier.

Footsteps were sounding closer while Akiko raked her brain for a solution.

 _Bless my soul, here goes nothing._

" _Stay hidden,_ " Akiko ordered. " _I'll distract them!_ "

"Have you lost it?" Miaka yelled and Akiko shushed her as Tamahome clapped a hand over the redhead's mouth.

" _I'll be back!_ "

Right then, three guards rounded the corner and exclaimed in surprise.

Akiko backed out slowly and sprinted back the way they'd come, the men growling and chasing after her.

* * *

The blue-eyed girl poked her head out of the alcove she was cowering in, eyes scanning the empty hallway.

She'd manage to mislead them and discover a narrow gap in the corridor's walls. Crawling out, Akiko dusted hers clothes off, the lack of weight from her bags not passing unnoticed.

She resumed her escape, meaning to return to Miaka when reality struck her: she was lost _again_.

She chanced her luck and followed down the left hallway. What felt like a hundred twists and turns later, Akiko spotted an exit.

She cheered inward-way, pumping her fist into the air.

The strawberry-blonde stepped out into a sun-lit, courtyard.

An _empty_ courtyard.

She moaned in frustration, stretching her sore muscles and rubbing her aching temples.

She darted around, in her distraught quest to locate her friend.

What was she supposed to do?!

 _I'm lost, Miaka is missing and we've left Tamahome somewhere_ _in between_ _!_

Her eyes blurred with unshed tears that Akiko forced herself to rub away. Crying was worthless.

An amused, foreign giggle snapped her out of her stress, her senses keening in apprehension.

Akiko's jaw slackened and her eyes bulged out of her face. The girl gasped, aghast.

Perched on a handrail was a stunning woman clad in long, flowing lilac robes. Her dark-brown hair cascaded to her mid-back and shadowed half of her fair-skinned, unblemished face. Even so, her thin lips curved into a dashing smile, eyes sparkling.

The girl squinted at the woman's face and blanched. Were her eyes _golden_?!

Before Akiko so much as had the opportunity to assert it, the woman extended her arm sideways and pointed to her right.

A crease bloomed in Akiko's forehead.

"What is wrong? You are lost aren't you? The gate is over there. You can get out," the woman claimed.

The girl nodded, albeit reluctant and took a step to her left, her back facing the strange woman.

"You are one of the girls they captured before, are you not?" The woman inquired, her tone hardening a tiny bit, almost imperceptible.

The strawberry-blonde faltered in her step and did a double-take. Her blue eyes flickered left and right. The woman's voice – she recognised that strong, calm tone.

 _That or I'm imaging things._

"It seems you are. Is it true you were rude to His Highness?" The woman insisted.

Er, busted. That had been an accident!

Heavens help her, what was she meant to answer?

She gazed at the woman over her shoulder and her hand came up to scratch the back of her neck. She pointed at herself as though asking 'who, me?' and chuckled for good measure. Then gave a vehement shake of her head and wiggled her fingers in farewell.

"It is all right," the woman interrupted her escape again. "I am on your side. I shall not call the guards so, please, relax."

What.

Akiko regarded the woman with doubt, uncertain of whether to believe her or make a dash for freedom.

 _What freedom is that?_ A small voice at the back of her mind sniggered. _Miaka and Tamahome are out there. And you are_ alone.

Drawing a sharp, quivering breath, she mustered some courage from the pits of her persona and addressed the golden-eyed young woman. " _Do you know how I can find my friends?_ "

"Oh," she blinked and hopped off the rail, coming to stand in front of Akiko. "You cannot speak?"

The girl averted her gaze. " _No. D'you mind answering me? I must find them,_ " she mouthed, trying not to come across as rude. " _I can't go back to my world alone and leave her here._ " Akiko gasped and slapped her hands over her mouth. She shouldn't have said that! This would be her undoing. The woman would deem her lunatic or worse, a witch.

The brown-haired woman gaped. " _Your_ world?" She invaded Akiko's personal space. "Are you saying you and the other girl are not from this world and come from another?" She looked bewildered, like a king contemplating the kingdom he'd always wished for.

Squirming her eyes shut, Akiko waited for the unavoidable shout for the palace's guard to leave the woman's lips.

"That's amazing," she breathed, folding her hands together.

Akiko nearly choked on her breath. " _Huh?_ " She sputtered.

"How interesting!" The woman squealed, fanning herself in a dramatic manner. "Another world, you say. That's… astonishing." Her hands cupped Akiko's cheeks, raising her face to meet her intense golden gaze.

"My name is Hotohori, despite being called by another name more often," Hotohori introduced herself.

" _Err, Kitakawa Akiko. Friends call me Kiko,_ " Akiko managed.

"I'm ever so pleased to have made your acquaintance," Hotohori smiled.

A shiver raked her spine, and Akiko had to gulp down the sudden lump in her throat. A flush of discomfort clawed up her neck. _She's too close for m liking_.

"What is wrong?"

" _N-nothing. You're – you're very pretty, t-that's all,_ " Akiko stammered.

"Indeed, I am," Hotohori drawled, her voice dropping several tones. Akiko's hairs at the back of her neck stood.

Instant scepticism overcame her embarrassment and her eyes narrowed of her own accord. Something was amiss.

The girl put some distance between them and barely registered Hotohori's horrified face before she was tackled to the ground with enough force to knock the air off her lungs.

"Kiko-chaaaaan, I found you!" Miaka screeched, tightening her grip.

Akiko sighed in relief, seeing her best friend unharmed.

" _Get off!_ " The strawberry-blonde gestured, trying to pry her away.

Miaka rolled off Akiko and assisted her up.

Akiko assessed Miaka's bright, cheerful and renewed demeanour and face-palmed.

" _You have been eating, haven't you?_ " Her hand slid down her cheek and fell limp.

"How'd you know?" Miaka grinned.

" _You feel heavier,_ " Akiko chirped, grinning back.

"Oi! Hey, who's that? I – Oi! What are you doing?"

Hotohori was dragging them out of sight, behind the corner of the building. "Quick, hide!"

Just then, a team of soldiers waltzed into view, hauling along a dismal Tamahome.

Akiko was sure better decisions would have been made, had Miaka possessed half a brain.

As it was, she did not. And that's likely what propelled her to dash around the corner, screaming – for a change.

"Wait!"

Rolling her eyes, Akiko followed suit, the good friend she was, to prevent Miaka from doing something dumber.

"Miaka! Akiko! Stay back!"

"Please, don't hurt him!" Miaka begged meaning to head forward, but Akiko held her in place.

" _Probably_ _not a brilliant idea that you throw yourself into a mix of spears and swords, Miaka!_ " The older girl warned.

"You idiotic girls, what are still doing here?" Tamahome snapped.

"Because I couldn't just leave you!" Miaka shrieked her confession.

One of the armed men advanced on them and yanked Miaka away from Akiko's arms, shoving the smaller girl to the ground.

"Tamahome!"

Tamahome roared in fury and ripped off his bindings. His forehead glowed red and a sense of _déjà_ _vú_ swarmed Akiko as the blue-haired boy tore his way through the guards, swinging at them.

In less than thirty seconds he was standing in front of Miaka and heaving Akiko upright. Miaka clutched her arm bringing her closer. "You lay one _finger_ on them, I'll make you sorry!" Tamahome gritted out.

" _Silence!_ Silence, _all_ of you!" A commanding voice hollered, hushing every soul present. "These three are not to be harmed under my orders!"

The three of them swung around to face Hotohori, who displayed herself stoic and imposing.

 _Like an emperor… Holy cricket!_ It dawned on her like an ice cold bucket of water.

Hotohori _wasn't_ a _woman_.

Tamahome blanched. "Who-who the hell are you?" He pointed a finger as if none of them knew who he was referring to.

The last soldier standing stuttered and spluttered. "It's – it's the Emperor."

* * *

 **A/N: That's it! I hope it wasn't too disapponting nor boring, considering this follows pretty much the original story. This chapter was shorter than the previous one, but I thought that was a good place to end it.**

 **I apologise for any mistakes. It's kind of late and I haven't given this the proper number of once overs. To be honest, I think the chapter can be better, but I was kind of in a rush to post _something_. So, I promise that as soon as I can, I'll edit it and make some adjustments, correct mistakes and all that jazz.**

 **I like hearing your opinions, so do grace me with them; any comments, suggestions, concerns. Feel free to PM me.**

 **I'll catch y'all next chapter!**

 **\- Hallee**


	8. Omake 4

**_Omake_** **4: In which Hotohori's secret is revealed (as if we didn't already know), Miaka is punished and Hallee deals with the aftermath.**

The last standing soldier stuttered, "it's-it's the Emperor!" then dropping to his knees.

Those who were piled on the floor, scrambled to a low bow, so low their noses grazed the concrete. Tamahome also bowed in respect, yet Miaka and Akiko remained standing.

"Puh-lease! How can such a young and gorgeous woman be the Emperor?" Miaka scratched her head in a blend of scepticism and confusion.

" _Woman_? The Emperor is all man!" Came the scandalised retort of one of the guards.

"Huh?" In a blink of an eye, Miaka had pounced on Hotohori and boldly groped her (his?) chest. Hotohori yipped and Miaka's face brightened. "Aha! See, I told you she was a woman!"

"Of cour– _wait, what?!_ "

There was a complete uproar. Hotohori hid behind a flabbergasted Akiko, the guards screamed in surprise and barked orders.

"The Emperor is a _woman_!"

"Call the Ministers! Gather a meeting!"

"Close the seraglio!"

"ENOOOUGH!" Hallee roared, causing every soul present to seize the theatrics, and tense. "Miaka, you useless _imbecile_!"

Hallee stalked up to Miaka and yanked her by the ribbon of her uniform. "Do you bloody know what a secret is?" The demonic author hissed in the girl's face, their noses brushing.

Miaka squealed, recoiling in fear. "I-I-I just wanted to confirm –"

"NO DINNER FOR YOU."

Miaka collapsed into a heap of wails and tears. In the mean time, Hallee comforted an embarrassed Hotohori, dreading the impending, spectacular tantrum Nuriko would throw (now that the seraglio was to be dismantled) in 3, 2… 1 –

"HALLEEEE!"


	9. Author's Update

**[Updated 2019/03/07]** Hello dear readers of this story (if.. you know, there is still anyone).

First off I want to apologise to everyone who might have been expecting a new chapter... unfortunately, it is not.

I am done making promises cause y'all know how bad I am at keeping those in regards to updates and what not. However! Even though I have not written or posted any chapters (I really have no time), I have (over the course of the long months) been planning and organising my ideas (I'm not a _complete_ failure). Just recently, I began writing chapter 5 *GASP*, and I've made some additions and editions to the four chapters out there. Yeah. I don't know when it'll be ready to be updated (the four chapters) (and as for the 5th, uploaded), so I bring other news.

While I have always been aware of the marvellous existence of _Omake_ , I never tried my hand at one... until now. Yay! Today (because I wrote them all today. I dunno, I was inspired and they were really quick to write in the short train ride I take to school), I am uploading four _Omake_ s corresponding to the chapter they succeed.

I must _warn you_ , however, that I'm not brilliant with comedy. So, while I _did_ try to give my _Omake_ s a streak of it, I cannot promise you you will find it funny. I did (midly)... but then again, I wrote them. Therefore my perception of what comedy is, might be waaaay off. Also, they probably aren't meant to be so big (at least I though they were big) but... got carried away. If you think my _Omake_ s are not working with the intended purpose, feel free to let me know and I'll either try another approach at them, or remove them completely.

In further chapters, I would eventually like to do _Omake_ s with interviews of the characters, mainly written out of questions and comments from reviewers. So, if you want, ask away. (Or feel free to do so further along the story, free will and all that).

I would like to thank those who have followed and favourited since I last updated.

I hope you stick with me and Akiko despite the overall turbulence.

Feel free to PM me for anything, questions, concerns, ideas or opinions.

Thank you again and I wish you all the best until we see each other again.

\- Hallee xoxo


End file.
